


Vengeance

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tamingthemuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jilted lover finally gets her vengeance after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance

**Title:** Vengeance  
 **Author:** The Lady Merlin  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #376 Retribution  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** none  
 **Summary:** A jilted lover finally gets her vengeance after all...  
 **A/N:** My evil muse seems to be in good form this week :)

 

Xander was bone tired. A good tired though. One that came from a day of hard work under a hot sun. Spike loved it when Xander spent the day outside at the site rather than working in his trailer on paperwork. He'd snuggle up close, like he was trying to get inside Xander's skin, his nose buried in the skin of Xander's neck. Spike claimed it made Xander smell of sunshine. Xander didn't mind as long as it got him Spike snuggles. He liked Spike snuggles. Oh, he wouldn't tell Spike he thought the vampire was the best cuddler....ever. Xander liked his insides just where they were, thank you very much. 

But Spike was a good cuddler. Xander didn't know if vampire's were extra bendy, but Spike could wrap himself around Xander in a way that was so total, so complete. It made Xander feel safe and loved. For once in his whole sorry existence, Xander finally felt loved. And not for what it was he could provide. Not his pay-check. Or orgasms. Although, he was pretty damned good at both. 

He observed the people walking around outside the shops while he was stopped at a red light, window down and his arm comfortably propped in the opening. He saw a familiar flash of red and shouted out a greeting. “Wills!”

She turned, her eyes widening in surprised alarm for a moment before brightening. She raised her arm in acknowledgement and a small, tentative smile curved her lips. She'd taken one friendly step closer when an arm grabbed her from behind.

“NO!” Buffy shouted, scowling in his direction. “Willow you know we're not supposed to talk to _him_ until he comes to his senses and dumps the evil undead.”

Xander slumped in his seat, Buffy's disapproving stare burning into his skin like a laser. He could still hear her talking but had no idea what she was saying. He didn't want to know. Xander sat steadfastly willing the light to change and stomped on the gas leaving his former friends behind him in a plume of exhaust when it finally, blessedly did. He needed to get home. Spike was there. Spike, who loved him and knew how to make it better.

Xander sighed and his fingers released their death-grip on the steering wheel when his building came into view. His hand was only shaking slightly when he slid the key into the lock. And it had only taken him two tries to manage it. God. He really needed a Spike snuggle right about now. 

He entered the apartment, surprised when he didn't see his lover sprawled comfortably on the couch. “Spike?” He dropped his keys on the table by the door and headed for the kitchen. Puzzled when that proved as empty as the couch, he headed for the short hallway which led to the bedroom and the bath. The bedroom door was closed. Xander pressed one hand on the solid wood of the door and the other wrapped around the knob, the metal cool under his fingers. Odd. Spike never usually slept this late. He paused when he heard a noise. It came again, high and breathy. The sound of a woman, a woman in the throes of passion. Xander swung open the door, not even noticing when it embedded itself in the wall. 

He was far too busy staring at the couple in his bed. 

His heart clenched painfully in his chest. “Spike?” The love of his life paused mid thrust and looked over his shoulder. He finally got a look at the woman in his bed and the pain got impossibly...more. “Anya?”

Xander turned and stumbled blindly out of the room. He barely made it to the toilet in time before he was vomiting up coffee and lunch truck burritos. Wiping his mouth with a shaky hand, he splashed water on his face and ignored the couple, now dressed and sitting on the no longer vacant couch, on his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. He automatically grabbed two beers from the fridge, shook himself and replaced one before heading to the living room. Spike could get his own damn beer. 

He sat in an empty chair, hanging on to his anger so he wouldn't cry. “How long?”

Spike looked at Anya for a moment, shrugged and blue eyes, without even a glimmer of remorse, met his own. “Pretty much the whole time.”

He took another sip of his beer, proud when his hand stayed steady. “Why?”

“Consider it retribution, we demons need to stick together,” Spike explained, giving Anya's hand a squeeze. “Who would've thought D'Hoffryn would be such a good employer. Anya couldn't get vengeance on you herself but she sure as hell could wish for it.”

“I don't...I don't understand.”

“D'Hoffryn took the chip out, love.” 

Xander tried not to flinch at the name. “And you didn't kill me? Kill us all?”

“Nah. Too obvious. This is so much better, don't ya think? Gotta admit, it was quite the challenge getting you to abandon your mates. Was easier to get ya to believe you liked cock. Mine in particular of course.”

Xander closed his eyes but couldn't stop the tears running in hot, scalding trails down his face. He couldn't stop them any more than he could block out the sound of the two of them laughing at his pain.

* * *

Xander sat up with a start, gasping and staring around with wide eyes into the gloom of the room. Tears trickled slowly down his cheeks while his breathing finally evened out to its normal healthy rhythm. He looked over at the vampire sleeping peacefully beside him. His hand hovered over the smooth, alabaster skin of Spike’s shoulder, wanting the reassurance but he was afraid to actually reach out. 

What if...what if it was all true?

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
